muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Play with Me Sesame
Season 3? When has season 3 aired? Are these the episodes on Sprout? ---- Jesse (talk) 19:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Anyone...? Especially the info that Prairie Dawn traded her art segment for a music-oriented segment. ---- Jesse (talk) 17:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not really clear what you're asking, Jesse. Yes, the season aired, as we know from press releases and people who saw them (and Sprout is the only US channel to have aired the show at any time). When? That's impossible to know without someone actually watching every episode on Sprout and tracking the copyright dates at the end (made more difficult by credits squashing) and noting segment changes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Touche. Sorry, just a tad alarmed, I guess. (I hate being a burden here as much as the next guy...) ---- Jesse (talk) 20:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New episodes in 2007 I found some full episodes (dubbed however) here and some of the episodes feature newly shot material (judging by the look of the puppets), but did these episodes ever air in America? Have they aired on Sprout? - Oscarfan 14:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Inside Info I recently saw a post at Muppet Central with some interesting info. It comes from somebody at Sesame Workshop, though supposedly an anonymous source (I don't know if he/ she is trying to keep its identity a secret). This source says that the episodes were altered in international broadcasts to remove segments featuring american faces, and replaced them with more Muppet segments. It was said that the broadcasts on Sprout are the international broadcasts, but with Prairie Dawn's art gallery segments added to them as well. Would this be a good enough source to mention such info, or should we wait until we can find source from a non-anonymous user? --Minor muppetz 00:14, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :I think we should find a more official source. Or somebody who has seen both the original and Sprout broadcasts... -- Wendy (talk) 00:20, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah. I think a key question is, were any American faces even *used* in Play With Me Sesame? That is to say, the few episodes I've seen, including one in Spanish, were exclusively Muppet segments anyway. So I'd agree with Wendy, and wait until someone is actually able to check and compare thr broadcasts. It's not impossible, but sounds somewhat odd to me (particularly given the fact that many, though not all, of the regular international co-productions, Plaza Sesamo, Sesamstrasse, etc., have sometimes (though not often) used US footage of actors, especially celebrities, or children). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:18, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Canadian broadcasts (which ended on Treehouse TV about a year ago now) didn't include Prairie's art segments. Is that relevant? -- Zanimum 18:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Not particularly, no, since the claim seems to have been that the Prairie Dawn segments were added to the international versions or some such to indicate censorship, possibly. It was all vague based on a Muppet Central post from an alleged anonymous tipster. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it's worth noting that her parts don't appear in other versions because the art was submitted via Noggin, which is why PBS Kids Sprout interrupts the show during the Sunny Side Up Show to present kids' art sen to themselves. - Oscarfan 20:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, now that clarifies things in a way the other comments didn't. Thanks, Oscarfan. That should definitely be noted, then. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) We had a Kit and Domby art time segment here in the UK, maybe that filled the US faces bit? Wozza 20:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) main characters Chris added in February 2006 that Cookie Monster, Ernestine, Slimey, and Zoe were added to the cast in the 2nd season. I've never seen any of those episodes -- were they added as main characters along with the original four or did they just make cameos? —Scott (talk) 13:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :That info came from a press release back in 2003. I saw only two episodes of the second season, with Cookie Monster and Zoe making cameos at the near end of the program. So to answer your question, they just made cameos. MasterYoshi 04:46, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've seen an episode or two with Ernestine in it. - Ernie and Bert fan 21:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Episode guide I took the following notes during an episode that recently aired in Canada. The episodes have no names (that I know), and no numbers. How then do we title the articles? The episode featured emotions, would Play With Me Sesame: Emotions work? There's no guarantee that multiple didn't focus on emotions. -- Zanimum 18:51, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure we have enough information to make that call at this point. How many episodes are there? Is it still being produced? Is it possible to get a list of official titles? Until we can answer those questions, I would recommend dumping everything in a page in Category:Sandbox and see what we can figure out from there. —Scott (talk) 19:01, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::If anyone wants to dive in for official sources, there should be usable information via this search. —Scott (talk) 19:05, 15 March 2007 (UTC) So I was watching one of these with the nephew on cable On Demand, and came on here to look up some sketches, saw there wasn't an episode guide, and found this. Because in the On Demand thing, the episodes have numbers, but of course they only have a few episodes at a time. Has anyone else noticed these? Are the numbers consistent? -- Ozzel 06:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I remember that during the first week of shows, Danny Horn did a "My Week with Play with me Sesame" article for Tough Pigs. That would have some info on the contents of the first five episodes, written after he saw their first broadcasts. --Minor muppetz 13:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::The Sprout episodes are different than the Noggin ones, so using Sprout as a guide wouldn't work well. The Sprout edits include an extra sketch and lack Prairie's art segment. - Oscarfan 20:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Descript 1 2 Ernie starts playing a game where he pretends various emotions. When he is pretending angry, Bert enters flustered. Ernie complement's Bert's talents, but Bert is actually angry, because Ernie started playing the game without him. Ernie offers to start again, and they do. 3 “Elmo's going to tell you about feelings” Elmo shows what it's like to feel happy. He then stops his friends, to find someone to "show what sad looks like." Zoe isn't sad, she's proud, because she put berettes in all by herself. Bert is angry because he just missed the bus to the International Paper Clip Lovers Convention. Big Bird comes along, and Elmo explains he can't find anyone that's sad. Big Bird suggests Elmo 4 All four main characters say "I laugh like this...", then laugh. At the end, the question "How do you laugh?" is asked. 5 Zoe is imagining a “great friend”. She lists off a list of qualities that the friend has to Elmo. Zoe asks Elmo to play along, but Elmo says he doesn't have to imagine, Zoe meets that list. They hug. 6 Ernie compares his head shape, shirt stripes, and skin color with Bert, who is looking through socks off the screen. Ernie comments they still make a perfect pair, to which Bert exclaims excitedly, running off-screen to the computer. "Solid gold." "A vision in orange." 7 Perfect Pair Bert must match a green sock; he tries an orange sock, then a pickle, then finds the match. Bert must match a white sock with two purple stripes; he tries a sock with only one purple stripe, then finds the match. Bert must match a black sock with pink stripes; he tries Ernie black with pink outline telephone, then the match. 8 Prairie Dawn and Cookie Monster hike in the woods. Prairie notes the "clean, fresh air", which Cookie complains doesn't smell like cookies. Prairie points out the beautiful sky--Cookie thinks the clouds look like marshmallow cookies. She points out the trees, which remind cookie of chocolate fudge cookies. Prairie notes how sweet the flowers smell, which Cookie tries to eat. She stops him, noting that no one else would be able to enjoy them. She directs Cookie to the cookies in her backpack, which she was saving for after lunch. 9 Ernie Says: Ernie says “cover one eye”, then “cover both eyes”, then “stop playing peekaboo and watch this!” 10 Humphrey sings a lullaby called "Goodnight Natasha night to your body, and each of it's parts" 11 Playing with you makes me happy Clips of happy and sad faced kids in a circle 12 “The Feelings Game”: Bert dusting his paper clip collection, and doesn't want to play a game with Ernie. Sad, angry; disenchantment, fearful. 13 The Wubba Wubba Song not the all-star edition 14 Wubba are you talking about? Wubba great idea? Wubba-bye! Wubba seeing you! wubbaful What is this? Some anonymous user typed the following. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I just wanted to bring it to the admins' attention. Thanks. -- ErnieBert 08:05, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Our toddler loves PWMS. He watches it every night before bed while he gets his misted medicine. We record it every day onto our DVR. However, when traveling, we have no access, and they don't sell DVDs of PWMS. However, we found some DVDs available in Australia, so we bought them, and then I downloaded a patch for our DVD player to DVDs from all regions. Many of the skits are the same as the ones shown on Noggin, but there are many skits that we've never seen on Noggin. The opening song is the same, but the image is different: the characters take up the full screen. The DVDs are organized around a common theme ("Playtime with Ernie", "Fun with Animals", "Sing and Play", etc). Some skits that are on these DVDs but not on Noggin include: Ernie has a drum set in his and Bert's bedroom, and conducts an experiment to see if Bert will fall asleep while Eernie does NOT play the drum. Ernie sings a song, "When Bert's not here", as he's lonely, since Bert's away for the night attending a pigeon festival with Bernice. Ernie sings "Boom Boom Boom in my Room" (it's about drums, not a cover of the Vengaboys hit song) Grover sings about riding in a car while four muppets ride in an old-fashioned station wagon. The muppets sing a version of Rock around the Clock Ernie invites Telly over to a teaparty with some imaginary friends. Ernie makes his rubber ducky eat Baby Bear's porridge. :Yeah, stuff like that doens't really belong on the article pages. I think it hardly even belongs on a talk page. I think something like that is more appropiate for a message board thread. It might be useful in informing fans what is on DVD (I don't think there are any pages for DVDs of the show yet), but otherwise I don't think it belongs here. --Minor muppetz 04:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC)